


Questions and Not-So-Obvious Answers

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always asks Ray the same question and Ray tries to figure out what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Not-So-Obvious Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by real-life things. Sorry if Ray seems OOC, completely unintentional.

_“You know I love you, right?”_

Ray smiled and shook his head. Of course he knew that Michael loved him. He found it a silly question to ask and wondered why it was the one his boyfriend always brought up. However, whenever he questioned the other man, all that came as a reply was a shrug and going back to whatever he was doing. It irked Ray, but he knew if he kept pestering, he’d never get a solid answer out of Michael. 

Letting out a sigh, Ray leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. A quick glance at the clock told him Michael would be home fairly soon and he figured getting started on dinner would be a good idea. 

As he gathered ingredients and utensils, the same words as before repeated in his head.

_“You know I love you, right?”_

Had he done something to make it seem like he doubted Michael’s love? Ray tried to think of all the arguments and misunderstandings he and the other man had gone through, but nothing seemed to stick out. In fact, their relationship seemed to be even more solid and stronger than it had been since their friendship had begun. Forever didn’t seem so impossible and Ray had found himself coming to the conclusion that he didn’t want to be with anyone else for the rest of his life. 

A loud beeping made Ray jump and he quietly cursed to himself as he threw the pan of burning food into the sink, waving away the thick smoke clouds. Grabbing the nearest towel, he attempted to fan the smoke from the detector and grumbled at his height deficiency. 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” a familiar Jersey voice coughed from beyond the kitchen. 

“Shut up. I tried,” Ray said in a pouty, but joking manner and crossed him arms.

A laugh came back at him and Ray found his body wrapped up in strong arms. “I’m just kidding, Ray.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ray breathed out and finally returned the hug. “How was work?”

He felt Michael shrug before he replied. “You know. Work. You look pretty busy yourself.”

Ray pulled back to glare at Michael, which only caused the other man to laugh. 

“It’s not funny. Cooking’s harder than it looks.” Ray pushed the other man away and went back to the stove in attempt to start something else. 

However, he didn’t get very far when Michael grabbed him around the waist from behind and held him in place. Ray’s first reaction was to squirm away because of how unexpected it was, but quickly relaxed as Michael squeezed him even tighter and buried his face into Ray’s shoulder.

“You know I love you, right?” Michael whispered in what seemed like a scared tone. 

Ray felt his heart clench and he placed his hands on top of Michael’s. “Why do you always ask that? You know I do.”

The customary shrug didn’t come and Ray became increasingly worried, turning himself in Michael’s hold and lifting the other man’s head with both hands. Almost immediately, his breath left him as Michael stared deeply into his with such intent and emotion Ray had never seen before. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Ray. I can’t imagine a life without you and I’m scared I’ll lose that.”

In that moment, Ray began to understand the meaning behind the question that was constantly asked. Perhaps it was one triggered by fear, but Ray saw that it was an underlying promise, a promise that neither man would stop loving each other no matter what was to come. 

“Never, Michael,” Ray shook his head. “I love you more than anything and I wouldn’t trade us for the world.”

Ray nearly stumbled back as Michael kissed him forcefully and he did his best to return it with just as much passion. When the kiss finally finished, both men couldn’t help but smile at each other, knowing what they had with each other was beyond what anyone would’ve guessed.

“Let’s finish up with that dinner you started,” Michael grinned and gave Ray a quick peck on the lips.

“Yeah, okay,” Ray nodded in a slight haze, following Michael into the kitchen. He quickly brought himself back to reality and stood off to the side, watching Michael set things up.

“You know,” Michael began as he started heating up oil in a new pan. “I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes.”

Holding back his grin, Ray sidled up behind Michael and set his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “Well, you know I love you, right?”


End file.
